Mim/Transkrypt
'-Ulice Paryża, dom Marinette-' Marinette: Uf. W ostatniej sekundzie. Tikki: Bardzo w porządku zachowałaś się wobec Alyi, wiesz? Marinette: Tak myślisz? Chętnie zrobiłabym dla niej więcej, ale… Sabine: Marinette! Przyszła Alya! Alya: Jest u siebie w pokoju? Pójdę do niej. Marinette: Długo nie wytrzymała. Już chce mi wszystko powiedzieć. Hy! Chowaj się, szybko! Alya: Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz jaką miałam dziś niesamowitą przygodę. Biedronka ochroniła całą grupę ludzi przed złoczyńcą, były tam ogromne tłumy reporterów czekających na wywiad i… właśnie wtedy to się stało! Marinette: Aa? Reporter: Biedronko, czy mogę prosić o wywiad? Nadja: Bardzo proszę, chociaż kilka krótkich pytań. Biedronko? Biedronka: Hej! Czy ty jesteś Alya, ta co prowadzi o mnie blog? Eee… Biedroblog? Alya: Yyy… Tak. Biedronka: Świetna robota, naprawdę. Tak trzymaj. Alya: Ech… Kolczyki. Pośpiesz się! Biedronka: Aa, dzięki. Muszę uciekać. Na razie! Marinette: Ee… Naprawdę super. Alya: Niewiarygodne! Biedronka mnie kojarzy! I mój blog. Mówi, że jest ekstra, ekstra, ekstra! Marinette: Tak, no to… ekstra. Hehe. Alya: Lecę po mój laptop. Marinette: Miałaś rację, Tikki, chyba sprawiło jej to małą przyjemność. Tikki: Pokażesz mi ten film? Marinette: Dobra, ale szybko. Hy… Łooo! Heh. Myślałaś, że go upuszczę, prawda? Tikki: Plik usunięty? Marinette: Ha! Wcale tego nie zrobiłam! Powiedz, że wcale tego nie zrobiłam. Tikki: Wcale tego nie zrobiłaś. Marinette: Ach! Tikki: Okej, skasowałaś film, ale nie upuściłaś telefonu. Marinette: Hy, teraz to konkretnie nawaliłam. Alya mnie zabije! Tikki: To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Alya na pewno to zrozumie. To twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Marinette: Hy, masz rację. Ee… chociaż tak właściwie… Ee-e. Do tego gołębia. Powiedz „Dzień dobry, Jak” Alya: Do widzenia Jak. Chodź na dół. Masz gości. Sabine: Powtórzy pan jeszcze raz tytuł tej sztuki? Fred Haprèle: Yy… To jest… Mylène: Sztuka nazywa się „Niesamowite przygody Mima”. W roli głównej bardzo utalentowany, zachwycający aktor i mim. Fred: Hah, daj spokój. Mylène: Mój tata. Oklaski dla Freda Haprèle’a. Fred: Dziękuję bardzo. Wystarczy, Mylène. Sabine: Serdecznie gratuluje. Córka jest z pana ogromnie dumna. Fred: Brakuje mi już tylko melonika i mogę wkraczać na scenę. Marinette: Proszę bardzo. Fred: Dziękuję, Marinette. Naprawdę ratujesz mi życie. Marinette: Ehe. Hmhmhm… Sabine: Hehe. Mylène chyba nic a nic nie przesadziła. Fred: Bardzo dziękuję. Marinette: Zaszyłam rozdarcie i doszyłam wewnętrzną kieszonkę, tak jak pan prosił. Fred: Spisałaś się na medal. Teraz zawsze mogę nosić przy sobie swój szczęśliwy amulet. Zdjęcie mojej ukochanej córki. Mylène: Oj, tato. Fred: Tak, słucha… Yyy! Sarah: Fred, gdzie ty jesteś?! Fred: Musiałem odebrać mój melonik. Sarah: Co to za wymówka?! Fred: To nie wymówka. Wiem, że niedługo odjeżdża autobus. Zaraz tam będę. Ach. Dzwoniła reżyser naszej sztuki. Bardzo się denerwuje przed premierą, jest jak bomba wybuchowa. Lepiej już pójdę. Do zobaczenia pod wieżą Eiffla. Alya: Do zobaczenia. Mylène: Kocham cię, tato. '-Ulice Paryża-' Chris: I jaką wymówkę wymyślił tym razem? Sarah: Musiał odebrać swój melonik z naprawy. Przynajmniej tak twierdził. Chris: Bardzo przekonywujący z niego aktor. Sarah: To prawda, że jest wspaniałym aktorem. Ale ciągle się tłumaczy, czemu się spóźnił, czemu… Chris: Zasnął w trakcie próby. Czemu musi wcześniej wyjść. Czemu zgubił element stroju. Błagam cię, Sarah, kiedy ty wreszcie przejrzysz na oczy? Ale nie ważne. Skoro chcesz, żeby sztuka ucierpiała… Sarah: Spokojnie. Jesteś jego dublerem. Masz być gotowy, żeby go zastąpić w razie czego. Jasne? Chris: Ja cię nigdy nie zawiodę. Sarah: Dzięki. Chris: Hmhmhmhmhmhm. '-Piekarnia Tom&Sabine-' Mylène: Dzięki, Marinette. Będę już lecieć. Muszę zahaczyć o dom i przebrać się na wieczór. Alya: Ej, to mój telefon? Marinette: Ehehehe. Hahahaha. Alya: Daj go. To moja mama. Oddzwonię do niej później. Hej, Mylène, chcesz obejrzeć na maksa szokująco ekstra film? Marinette: Nie! Ee… Yy… To znaczy… Nie może się spóźnić na premierę swojego taty, prawda? Mylène: Marinette ma rację. Nie mam już czasu. Alya: Rozumiem. Odprowadzę cię i obejrzysz po drodze. Marinette: Stój! Masz rozpiętą torbę. Zapięłam ci. No to na razie. Alya: Pa! Marinette: Pa. Uf. '-Ulice-' Fred: Spokojnie, Sarah, zaraz będę. Jestem bardzo blisko. Chris: Hej, mówi Chris. Yy, chciałem ci przekazać informację o zmianie lokacji. Za 10 minut wsiadamy do autobusu. Odjazd spod Luwru. Fred: Yy, serio? To po drugiej stronie miasta. Chris: Tak, ale bliżej stamtąd do wieży Eiffla. Fred: Ach, rozumiem. Na szczęście powinienem zdążyć. Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu. Chris: Proszę. Do zobaczenia. Hehehehehe… Alya: I ja pójdę tędy. Mylène: No to na razie. Alya: Czekaj, muszę ci pokazać mój ekstra fi… Ach?! A gdzie mój telefon? '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki: Ukradłaś Alyi telefon? Marinette: Ee… Yy… Ja… Pożyczyłam go. Słuchaj, muszę tylko przemienić się w Biedronkę i nagrać się dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji i w tym samym miejscu. Wtedy jej go oddam. Tikki: Sama nie wiem. A może lepiej wszystko jej wyjaśnić? Bo inaczej pogrążysz się w tych kłamstwach. Marinete: Poradzę sobie. Tikki: Dobra. Ale ostrzegałam cię. Marinette: Hy! Hejka, Mylène. Mylène: Widziałaś telefon Alyi? Marinette: Eee… Ee… Telefon Alyi? Tutaj jest. Chyba wypadł jej z torby. Gapa z niej. Alya: Że co? Słyszałam to. Marinette: Cześć, Alya. Macie głośnomówiący? Heh, okej. Oddam ci telefon na spektaklu! Narka. Ech. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Mój plan musi się udać. Mam nadzieję. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Ulica-' Chris: Musimy już ruszać na próbę kostiumową. Nie możemy dłużej czekać, bo cała produkcja legnie w gruzach. Sarah: Mh. Masz rację, Chris. Ruszajmy już. Ty dziś zagrasz, zamiast Freda. Chris: Ja nigdy w życiu cię nie zawiodę. Hmhmhmhm… '-Luwr-' Fred: Gdzie oni są? Przepraszam. Yy… Czy widział pan może autobus z plakatem do „Niesamowitych przygód Mima”? '-Bus-' Chris: Teraz śmie do ciebie wydzwaniać? Na twoim miejscu dawno bym go wywalił. Sarah: Yhm. Fred: Sarah, gdzie jesteście? Sarah: Czekaliśmy, ale nie pojawiłeś się. Fred: Byłem o czasie. Tuż przed piramidami. Sarah: Co ty wygadujesz? Dlaczego przed piramidami? Fred: Ja… Sam nie wiem. Myślałem, że zmieniłaś miejsce. Sarah: Fred, nie chcę słuchać kolejnych słabych wymówek. Fred: Ale… Chris powiedział… Sarah: Żadnych ale. Nie chodzi o tę sytuację. Tak jest za każdym razem. Chodzi o wszystkie wymówki. Już miarka się przebrała. W dzisiejszej premierze zagra Chris. Fred: Ach! Sarah: Na niego zawsze mogę liczyć. Ach! Fred: Ach… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Aktor usunięty z własnej premiery. To jest prawdziwa tragedia. Leć, moja mała Akumo. Podaruj temu aktorowi jego życiową rolę. '-Luwr-' Biedronka: Oki-doki, zaczynamy. Hej! Czy ty jesteś Alya, ta co prowadzi o mnie blog? Eee… Biedroblo… Hej! Uciekaj stąd! Ach! No po prostu… ekstra. Ech. Koty to chodzące kłopoty. Fred: Ach, co ja zrobiłem? Moja córeczka będzie bardzo zawiedziona. Władca Ciem: Mimie, jestem Władca Ciem. Oto daję ci moc urzeczywistniania każdego twojego gestu. Możesz zniszczyć premierę tej sztuki. To nic, że jesteś Mimem. Nie daj im się uciszyć. W zamian za moc chcę jednego. Byś zdobył dla mnie Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. To co? Zaczynamy przedstawienie? Biedronka: Ee? Aa!? Nic panu nie jest? Taki melonik miał tata Mylène. Hy! O nie! To naprawdę pan? Jeśli przydarzyło się panu coś złego, to możemy o tym pogadać. A może i nie. '-Ulice-' Nathalie: Tak jest. Rozumiem, proszę pana. Myślę, że on też to zrozumie. Adrien: Ach, mój tata nawala, prawda? Niech zgadnę. Coś mu wypadło. Nathalie: Tak, ale zarezerwował dla ciebie najlepsze miejsce. W pierwszym rzędzie. Adrien: Jak zawsze. Wszystko za pieniądze. Biedronka: Wysiądźcie z auta i znajdźcie kryjówkę. Osłaniam was. Hy! Adrien: Plagg, szybka przemiana. Plagg: Myślałem, że będę dziś widzem, a nie aktorem. Co z przedstawieniem? Adrien: Nie ma czasu. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Władca Ciem: Odbierz jej Miraculum. Kolczyki! Szybko! Czarny Kot: Trzymaj łapy przy sobie, klaunie. Spokojnie, zajmę się nim. Biedronka: Proszę bardzo, Czarny Kocie. Wierzyć w coś, czego nie widać… To jest sztuka. Czarny Kot: Nie pozwolę mu tak odejść. Biedronka: Nie! Czekaj! Stój! Czarny Kot: Ooo-o-o. Widzisz? Udało się. Biedronka: Ach. Co ty gadasz? Jak zaczął pokazywać samochód, klatka zniknęła. Czarny Kot: Hę? Ej! Chwila! Niezły wóz. Szkoda tylko, że to nie kabriolet. Biedronka: To jeden z aktorów z tej sztuki i uwziął się na ten autobus. Co on planuje? Musimy to coś zatrzymać. Czarny Kot: Wciśnij hamulec. Biedronka: Jaki hamulec? Aaa! Czarny Kot: Brawo. Umiesz kierować niewidzialnym autem. Oczywiście nikt nam nie uwierzy, że uratowaliśmy im życie. Biedronka: Znowu nam się urwał. Musimy dotrzeć do autobusu przed nim. Yyy… A co ty wyprawiasz? Czarny Kot: Masz wysoko ustawionych znajomych. Trzymaj się. Biedronka: Mogłam to zrobić sama. Czarny Kot: Jesteśmy kocio-biedronią drużyną. Biedronka: Chciałeś powiedzieć „biedronio-kocią”. Przerzuć nas na autobus. Czarny Kot: Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie się schowała Akuma? Biedronka: W środku melonika. Czarny Kot: A skąd to wiesz? Biedronka: Mam ukryte talenty. Musisz mi zaufać. Odciągnij jego uwagę. Czarny Kot: Jasne. Miał! Chris: Och! Fred? Władca Ciem: Miraculum. Bierz jej kolczyki! Biedronka: Szybko! Zabierz mu melonik! Czarny Kot: Uważaj! Biedronka: Musimy ratować ludzi z autobusu. Czarny Kot: Skorzystasz z pomocnej łapy? Biedronka: Tak. Osłaniaj mnie. Czarny Kot: Tylko się pośpiesz. Biedronka: Zatrzymaj się! Sarah: Biedronka? Co się dzieje? Biedronka: Jeden z waszych aktorów jest pod wpływem Akumy i zdaje się, że chce dopaść wasz zespół. Sarah: Fred? Biedronka: Zostańcie w środku i bez paniki. Opanujemy tę sytuację. Chris: Ja wiem, czemu on chce nas dopaść. Odebrałem mu rolę. Ale to on może dzisiaj grać, nie ja. Błagam, tylko uratuj nas. Sarah: Przepraszam, to nie ty odebrałeś mu rolę. Sam ją stracił. Chris: Niezupełnie. Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Władca Ciem: Masz już w garści jego Miraculum! Zabierz mu pierścień! Biedronka: Nie wiem dlaczego stałeś się zły, ale wiem, że twojej córce Mylène to się nie spodoba. Czarny Kot: Określenie zabójczy cichacz nabiera nowego znaczenia. Biedronka: Ach! SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Pudełko? Super. Mam nadzieję, ze w środku będą wybuchowe buty. Biedronka: Hy! No pewnie! Musimy go teraz porządnie rozwścieczyć. Rozjusz go! Czarny Kot: Nie sądzisz, że już jest wściekły? Biedronka: Jesteś mistrzem we wkurzaniu innych, więc rób swoje. Czarny Kot: Ej! W sumie prawda. Biedronka: Muszę je pożyczyć. Sarah: Och? Biedronka: Pudełko, szkło powiększające, światło. Viola! Rzutnik własnej roboty. Ej, Mimie! Fajny plakacik, prawda?! Tak! Pamiętaj, nie może pokazywać dwóch rzeczy na raz. Czarny Kot: Jest uziemiony. Dobra robota, Biedrona. Proszę. Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Mężczyzna: Tak! Fred: Ach, co się stało? Skąd ja się tu wziąłem? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Sarah: Przepraszam, ze ci nie uwierzyłam, Fred. Chris: Ja też przepraszam. Tak strasznie pragnąłem tej roli, że oszukałem cię w sprawie miejsca spotkania. Czarny Kot: Twoje kolczyki. Biedronka: No to muszę lecieć. Czarny Kot: Straszna szkoda. Mógłbym cię zaprosić na sztukę. Romantyczny wieczór. Biedronka: Dzięki, ale mam inne plany. Władca Ciem: To nie koniec przedstawienia, Biedronko. Poczekaj chwilę. Przed nami jeszcze ostatni akt, którego się nie spodziewasz. '-Luwr-' Marinette: Mam go. Ble… '-Wieża Eiffla-' Adrien: O, hejka. Fajnie, że jesteście. Myślałem, że będę tu sam jak palec. Alya: Ej, masz mój telefon? '-Przed teatrem-' Marinette: Nie wiem co było piękniejsze. Sztuka czy siedzenie koło Adriena. Alya: Może powinnaś wziąć w rękę telefon i umówić się z nim do kina. Marinette: A propos telefonu, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać, Alya. Ja… niechcący skasowałam twój filmik z Biedronką i potem próbowałam to naprawić i upuściłam twój telefon do kosza i teraz on śmierdzi. I to bardzo. Naprawdę obrzydliwie śmierdzi. Przepraszam cię bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Wiem ile ten filmik dla ciebie znaczył i jestem słabą przyjaciółką. Najsłabszą na świecie. Alya: Haha. Weź się wyluzuj. Akurat specjalistka od twoich niezdarnych zagrań stoi tuż przed tobą i jest twoją kumpelą. Marinette: To znaczy… że się nie gniewasz? Alya: Wiesz… Hehehe… Powinnaś była przyjść i się przyznać od razu, ale… spoko. Wybaczam ci. Poza tym wrzuciłam ten film na Biedroblog za nim ci go pokazałam. Marinette: Szczęściara ze mnie, że mam taką przyjaciółkę! Skoro się nie gniewasz, to pewnie nie interesuję cię niespodzianka ode mnie. Alya: Hy! Gniewam się, czy się nie gniewam, ale niespodzianki zawsze uwielbiam. Marinette: Dobra. Tutaj jest wejście do teatru. Niespodzianka jest w środku. Idź śmiało. '-Wnętrze teatru-' Biedronka: Cześć. Alya, tak? Poprzednio nie miałam za dużo czasu, ale jeśli chcesz to mogę teraz udzielić ci wywiadu do Biedrobloga. Alya: O… nie. Mówisz serio? Serio?! Serio? Biedronka: Usiądźmy. Alya: Nie znamy się, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że to najpiękniejsza chwila mojego życia. '-Przed teatrem-' Tikki: Alya też jest wielką szczęściarą, że ma ciebie. Wiesz? Marinette: No i? Pokazuj! Alya: Dopiero jak wrzucę to na mój blog. Nie mogę ryzykować utraty tego filmu. Marinette: Hej! Marinette i Alya: Hahahahahaha… Zobacz też.. en:The Mime/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1